


Going Home

by GlitternGlow



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Back to Hogwarts, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 06:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16131959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitternGlow/pseuds/GlitternGlow
Summary: Discord Prompt for September of Return to Hogwarts in 191 words.





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to give thanks to Icarusinflight (I don't know how to link them sorry) for Beta reading and helping me out with a few sentence changes in this little Drabble.

The express was just as he remembered, comforting like a warm fire and cocoa. His friends laughing in the last compartment.  


His dragon was waiting there too, haughty still in the way he held himself but humbled after the trials and his second chance.  


The train ride was too short and too long. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Harry finally felt home, even in the new tower that was to be theirs. He was excited but nervous. Draco hugged him tighter when they found they shared a room, eyes bright and happy like never before.  


The walk to the sorting feast was unusually quiet, the halls were empty but as they pushed open the huge doors cheers greeted them. Loud applause and Harry tried to hide but Draco’s hand slipped into his and held it tight, supporting him. Harry could handle the attention with Draco there.  


Ron and Hermione were beaming. Everyone quietened for Mcgonagall when she stood. New headmistress next to Snape of all people.  


“Welcome home, 8th year! Let the festivities begin!”  


The food appeared. The music was playing and the party lasted to the wee light of dawn.


End file.
